


21

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Kissing, Marijuana, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa gives Brock an extra special present for his 21st birthday.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo





	21

**Author's Note:**

> let's suspend belief and pretend weed doesn't give you cotton mouth

Brock and Vanessa were drinking Fireball in the living room amongst tons of other drunk and high people at two in the morning. It was Brock's 21st birthday and Vanessa'd thrown him a party, and it was more fun than either of them could imagine.

"Wanna smoke?" Brock got out a small baggie filled with weed out of the pocket of his jeans and Vanessa smirked.

"Duh." Brock grabbed a pipe from his room and came back downstairs, and, after sitting back down next to his girlfriend, he packed a bowl and lit up. He handed it to Vanessa and she took a long hit, holding the smoke in her lungs for a while before blowing out a hazy cloud. After they finished the bowl, and another one (and another one), Brock and Vanessa were completely fucked up.

The two of them had finished the bottle of cinnamon whiskey and Vanessa clumsily climbed onto Brock's lap. She kissed him roughly, sucking on his bottom lip and slipping her tongue into his mouth and she started grinding against him. Vanessa giggled as she felt Brock's boner poking against her ass so she got up on wobbly legs and took him to his bedroom. Instead of resuming their make out session, Brock turned on the lights and went into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bag filled cocaine.

"Want some?" Vanessa nodded and Brock poured out a lot onto the desk, more than he intended to but he didn't care at this point. The music coming from downstairs was still loud and Vanessa could feel the bass pounding in her chest, making her feel so alive. Brock made four sloppy lines and quickly snorted two before handing the rolled up dollar bill to Vanessa. She snorted the other two lines and sniffled a bit, throat and nose burning form the coke. Suddenly, Vanessa went down on her knees and undid the button and zipper on Brock's jeans and yanked them as well as boxers down. She spit on his dick stroked it until he was fully hard, which didn't take long.

"C'mon, Ness, suck me already," Brock impatiently said, grabbed a fistful of Vanessa's long, wavy, dark brown hair. Vanessa would draw it out as long as she could just to make him wait, but she was so cross faded she barely understood what he said. Guessing by the way he was grabbing her hair, Vanessa went down on Brock. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and flicked her tongue up and down the slit, lapping up the pre cum that was dripping out of it. Vanessa reached up and massaged Brock's balls before getting up momentarily to take her clothes off as Brock took off the rest of his.

Vanessa resumed her previous movements and cupped her own breast, squeezing it and playing with her small, dark brown nipple, moaning around Brock's dick. Brock shuddered and grabbed the desk to stable himself. Vanessa slid her hand down her stomach and down to her wet, throbbing pussy and circled her fingers around her clit.

"A-are you touching yourself?" Brock asked, slurring his words. Vanessa popped off his dick and looked up at him, eyes heavy lidded and mouth slightly parted.

"Mhm," She muttered, afraid she'd moan if she tried to speak. Vanessa went back to sucking off Brock, hollowing her cheeks and tightening her lips as she bobbed her head back and forth. Vanessa fingered herself, moaning every time she brushed her fingers against her g spot and it didn't take long for her to come. Her whole body shook and twitched as her orgasm rolled through her, yet she keep blowing Brock like a pro. When she came down, Brock gently pushed Vanessa off of him and started stroking himself.

"Open your mouth," Brock said in a low tone. Vanessa obeyed, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. Brock moaned and squeezed his eyes shut and he was coming all over Vanessa's face and tongue. She swallowed what was in her mouth and she stood up on shaky legs. Brock wiped up his cum off of her soft skin and slid his thumb into her mouth, making her eat it. Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood their friends Dane and Aquaria.

"Woah there, sorry!" Dane said with a laugh and shut the door again. Vanessa smiled and rolled her eyes and she and Brock put their clothes back on.

"Happy birthday, baby." Brock smiled and kissed Vanessa.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Vanessa smiled against Brock's lips and pulled away to hug him.

"I love you too."


End file.
